The National Institute of Dental Research has a requirement to furnish the necessary services, personnel, material, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government, (1) to prepare and deliver the basement membrane reagents Matrigel and the 20% ammonium 5uifate-precipitated Matrigel and (2) to prepare and deliver sterile Matrigel and sterile 20% ammonium sulfate cut of Matrigel with biological activity such that human umbilical endothelial cells can form capillary-like structures in vitro in 1 8 hours with the Matrigel and salivary glad cells can form acini in 48 hours on the 20% ammonium sulfate cut of Matrigel. This acquisition is being managed for the National Institute of Dental Research (NIDR) by the office of Acquisitions Management at the National Library of Medicine.